


Changes

by Mithranqueer



Series: Starrison Week 2020 [5]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithranqueer/pseuds/Mithranqueer
Summary: George is thinking of getting his teeth done.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Starrison Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905418
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: Starrison Week





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Teeth

Ringo never pegged George as an insecure person, nor would anyone else who knew him. It wasn't until he brought up the idea of getting his teeth 'fixed' that Ringo even considered they'd been bothering him at all.

"What's wrong with them?" Ringo asked, George was currently inspecting them in the mirror.

"They're just a lot of faff, and they look ridiculous." George looked at Ringo in the reflection "Look like a bleeding vampire."

Ringo chuckled, putting down his cup of tea and following George into the bathroom "I like them, they're quite sexy."

George rolled his eyes "Of course you'd say that."

Ringo slid closer to his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist and tilting up his chin so that it brushed against the back of his shoulder "It's the truth. I love feeling them scrape against my neck." Ringo illustrated his point by brushing his own lips against George's skin.

George shuddered a little "Be serious."

"I've never been more serious in my life." Ringo grinned, when George didn't look impressed he forced a stern face.

"You don't think they look stupid?" George pulled at his upper lip with his finger, exposing the sharp fangs.

"I think they're beautiful, because they're _yours_." Ringo moved one of his hands to swat away George's, to stop him from playing with his lip.

"You _have_ to say that." George muttered, but he ceased his inspection and joined his hands with Ringo's.

"Not true." Ringo pressed a kiss against George's neck "If you're set on getting rid of them, that's fine, I'll support you."

"But?" George asked with a grin, a grin that would be significantly less charming if it wasn't for his pointy canines.

"But before you do, we best get the most use out of them, don't you think?" Ringo smiled too.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading once again! could only manage a short one today because im severely hungover but im not about to stop 5 days in
> 
> honestly when i found out george got rid of his fangs i was heart broken 😭 does anyone know what year he did it?? 
> 
> hope youre all as happy as you can be ❤️ all the lovely comments really make my day


End file.
